Repeating History
by Wild Gunman
Summary: Marty and the Browns must retrieve a future almanac from Griff...
1. Default Chapter

Repeating History  
By Frank Candiloro  
  
Chapter 1  
Friday, November 1st, 1985  
6:30am  
  
Marty McFly woke up up very early on Friday morning. For a second he couldn't remember what woke him up.  
  
Then it hit him. It was tapping on the window, Marty thought.  
  
Just as Marty was going to put his head back on his pillow, the tapping started again. Marty got out of bed and went to the window to see what was going on.  
  
To his shock, he saw Dr Emmett L Brown.  
  
"Marty, it's me Doc."  
  
"Doc?! I can't believe it! Where the hell have you been these past couple of days?"  
  
5 days had past since Doc came back to 1985 with Clara and their two sons Jules and Verne in their train time machine from the old west, then departed for no particular reason. Since, then, Marty wondered if he would ever see Doc again.  
  
Looks like now is the time, Marty thought with a smile.  
  
"Marty, you gotta come back with me!" Doc said.  
  
"Don't tell me... back to the future?"  
  
"Precisely!"  
  
"What? Why are we going to the future? I thought you never wanted to time travel ever again!" Marty said.  
  
Doc frowned. "Marty, it's six in the morning and your parents are probably asleep. We'll discuss this in the time machine." He said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Just get dressed and meet me at the Eastwood Ravine." Doc said.  
  
"Eastwood ravine? I thought it was the Clayton Ravine." Marty said.  
  
"Marty, I saved Clara. So it isn't called Clayton Ravine. Just go! The entire space-time continuum is at risk!" Doc said.  
  
"Oh all right." Marty said.  
  
"Good. See you then." Doc said.  
  
After that, Doc disappeared. After getting dressed, he took his skateboard and went out the window, so he wouldn't wake up his parents.  
  
10 minutes later he arrived at Eastwood Ravine. He then saw the steam train time machine. It did look like a train, but it had several odds and ends on it. Doc was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Just then, the doors of the train opened and Doc stepped out.  
  
"Marty! You made it!"  
  
Marty then noticed that Doc was wearing the exact outfit he wore when Marty, Doc and Jennifer went to 2015.  
  
"Hey Doc, where's your family?"  
  
A woman with long black hair and futuristic clothing came out. It was Clara.  
  
"Hello Marty." Clara said.  
  
"Hey Clara!" Marty said.  
  
"Is that Marty? Wow! He's neat." A childish voice said.  
  
The voice came from a small boy with blond hair. He wore a blue T-shirt which said 'Dragon Ball Z'-whatever that was, weird colour shifting pants, futuristic Nike shoes and a green see-through hat.  
  
The boy was Verne Brown, youngest son of Doc and Clara.  
  
"Hi!" Verne said. "You must be Dad's friend Marty."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Verne. I'm 8."  
  
"Verne, why do we have to go to the future?" Marty said.  
  
"Oh, if you want to know that bit of information, you should consult Father instead of Verne. He knows more about the matter than Verne." A voice said.  
  
At first, Marty thought it was Doc, but it sounded too young. Marty looked at the train and a boy, slightly bigger than Verne, came out. He had brown hair, wore a t-shirt which said "Nike, just wear it" and blue jeans.  
  
"Hello Martin. I am Jules Eratothenes Brown. I am pleased to meet you." Jules said.  
  
Marty's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Jules said all those words.  
  
"Me too. But it's Marty, not Martin." Marty said.  
  
"Whatever." Father shall explain."  
  
Doc walked over to them. "Okay, Marty now let me explain the situation." He said.  
  
"Okay, spill it." Marty said.  
  
"After we visited you when you came back from 1885, I decided to go to the future, to see if you're future was all right. As you know, Jennifer had said something about bringing a note back from the future and the writing on it was erased, so I thought maybe you didn't have that automobile accident." Doc said.  
  
"Right, go on." Marty said.  
  
"When we went to the future, 2055 to be exact, we ran into something that was not good. The clock tower was gone! In short, it looked just like the alternate reality that Biff created with the almanac. Except, that, it appeared that Griff was running Hill Valley this time." Doc said.  
  
Marty gasped.   
  
Doc continued. "When we went to my old place at JFK drive. I noticed that the blueprints for the DeLorean and the flux capacitor were gone. I did some research at the library and noticed that Griff won several sports events in the 2030's. Griff was released from jail in 2028. I noticed that in a photo, there was an almanac in it, the dates saying 2010-2050." Doc said.  
  
"So it's similar to the time when Biff got a hold of the almanac and changed history." Marty said.  
  
"Well, yes. But what I couldn't understand how Griff got the almanac. Then I heard about Griff's son, Butch. Butch Tannen was incredibly intelligent, possibly as intelligent as me. What I thought was, that Butch stole the blueprints, created a DeLorean and then Griff bought an almanac from the bookstore and went back in time and gave the book to his younger self." Doc concluded.   
  
"But what has this got to do with me?" Marty said.  
  
"You have to ask Griff how he got the almanac. I can't do it, because I found out that I was murdered by an unknown killer! So it would cause too much suspicion. You should go." Doc said.  
  
"Yeah, but last time I did that, I nearly got shot!" Marty said.  
  
"Don't worry, that won't happen again." Doc said. "I'll make sure of that. Now I need you to change into your future clothes."  
  
"Got it Doc. Where are they?" Marty said.  
  
"In the back of the train." Clara said.  
  
Marty got into the train. It was much bigger than the cramped interior of the DeLorean, with a wooden interior and 8 seats made of velvet and foam.   
  
Finally, Marty found the clothes, which were the same ones that Marty wore in 2015. Marty put the clothes on.  
  
They all got into the train. Doc set the Destination time to Dec 29, 2045 10:00pm and put some logs and wood into the furnace to generate steam. "All right every one." Doc said. "Let's go."  
  
The train rose up in the air. The train took off, gaining speed, 86...87...88 and into the future. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Friday, December 29th 2045   
10:00pm  
  
The first thing that Marty noticed that was not right when they arrived in 2045 was the bridge.  
  
"DOC!!! Come here! Quick! Look what's happened to the bridge!"  
  
Everyone looked over to the Eastwood Ravine.  
  
Or, more specifically, what was left of Eastwood Ravine.  
  
The once proud ravine that Marty crossed over from 1885 was now a murky old bridge. It looked crumbly, with loads of graffiti. The bridge itself was also split in half.  
  
"Oh that's not the worst." Doc said. "Look what it says on the sign."  
  
Marty read the sign. Instead of saying Eastwood Ravine, it said "Tannen Ravine."  
  
"That son of a bitch!" Marty cried. "He named the ravine after himself."  
  
"It gets worse." Clara said. "Much worse."  
  
Marty saw that they were going past Hilldale, which was a complete dump. Houses were damaged, hover cars were smashed, stray dogs were everywhere and the sign that said Hilldale, the i was covered and replaced with a e, calling it "Helldale"  
  
"Oh god this is awful. It can't get any more worse." Marty said with disbelief.  
  
They then went to the centre of Hill Valley, hovering above the air, and things indeed got worse. The centre looked highly advanced, yet run down at the same time. Stores were shut down except for some nightclubs and XXX bars, bikers were flying around the air with hover bikes, releasing enough smoke that could make a heavy smoker sick. The Cafe 80's was replaced, now saying "Griff's cafe." And the clocktower was gone, replaced with a huge building that looked like Biff's Pleasure Paradise, saying "Hotel Tannen."  
  
Marty saw someone in the dumpster with another person pawing for food. He stared at the person. It couldn't be who he thought it was, could it.  
  
"Uh Doc, I don't suppose that bum in the dumpster is, my brother?" Marty said, hoping he was wrong.  
  
But Doc had a grimace on his face, "I'm afraid so." He said sadly.  
  
Marty gasped. He took a closer look. It was indeed Dave Mcfly. He looked 50 years older, which was obvious since he was in the future. Marty also saw that former mayor of 1955 Hill Valley Red Thomas, who Marty knew as Red the bum from 1985, was next to Dave, also pawing for food.  
  
"We have to stop this!" Marty said. "I don't want to live in this kind of future."  
  
"We hope." Doc said.  
  
They landed the train on the top of the rood of Griff's hotel. Since no one went up there, it was safe. They all got out.  
  
"Now let me explain our plan for confirming that this was because of Griff getting an almanac. Marty, you will go in the hotel and go to Griff, who is on the 27th floor, under the identity of Marty McFly Jr's son, Mark." Doc said.  
  
"But why do I have to go?" Marty whined.  
  
"I can't go, because I was murdered!" Doc said.  
  
"How is that possible? Weren't you in the old west for about, um 10 years or so?" Marty said.   
  
"11 years. And anyway, maybe this is telling us that someday, I decide to move to the future." Doc said.  
  
"Right. And then we'll all go to see the Bee Gees perform." Marty snickered.  
  
"Anyway." Doc said, getting back to the point. "You ask him about if you got the almanac. Once you have found out, get back up as quickly as you can." We'll be here for back up."  
  
"But what if Griff tries to kill me?" Marty said uneasily.  
  
"Then you will use the Sleep Inducer Alpha Rhythm Generator, the one that I used to make Jennifer fall asleep in 2015.  
  
Doc gave Marty the sleep inducer. It was greyish blue and had two levers for the yes and a switch on the handle. "To use it, press this button." Doc said. "Got it?"  
  
"Yeah." Marty said.  
  
"You can do it Marty!" Verne said.  
  
"The best of luck to you." Jules said.  
  
"Thanks. I'm ready to go." Marty said.  
  
Then Marty went down to the door, opened it and went down to Griff.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Friday, December 29th 2045  
10:15pm  
  
Marty walked down the stairs and into Griff's office. The stairs reminded him most uneasily of when he was being chased by Biff and a chill ran down his back.  
  
He looked around Griff's office, but he couldn't see Griff anywhere.  
  
Marty walked over to the huge lounge room. A show was going on, with two women with low necklines and skirts that came 7 inches above their knees were dancing. Marty ignored the sight, knowing he had better things to do.  
  
Then Marty saw a person sitting on the couch that caught his attention. He wore a silver tuxedo with no tie, a beer belly was hanging off his waist and had brown hair with streaks of grey hair and a very familiar smirk.  
  
It was Griff Tannen, Marty was sure of it.  
  
There was also another person sitting next to Griff. He looked a lot like Biff and was wearing a leather jacket. Marty guessed it was Butch Tannen, Griff's son.  
  
Marty didn't know how to grab his attention. He walked over to Griff's desk and found a gold ash tray. Marty picked it up and threw it on the ground.  
  
It clattered to the ground. The music stopped. The girls stopped dancing amd Griff and Butch looked towards him.  
  
"What the hell do you want McFly?" Griff yelled.  
  
"I need to discuss something with you."  
  
"What? You wanna watch too?"  
  
"No." Marty replied.  
  
"Is it money?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well what is it butthead?!" Griff said impatiently.  
  
"Grays, Sports, Almanac." Marty said.  
  
Griff's face grew pale. His eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"Let's discuss it in your office." Marty said.  
  
Griff and Marty went into Griff's office. Griff sat down on the recliner chair.  
  
"Sit down!" Griff ordered.  
  
Marty obediently sat down on a chair near the table.  
  
"So what do you want to know about this book?" Griff said.  
  
"First let me hear how you got it. How, when and where." Marty said nervously. This conversation was turning out a lot like the one with Biff.  
  
"All right." Griff said. "The date was October 21st 2015."  
  
For minute Marty thought he was hearing things. "2015? That was the day I went to- uh, I mean that was the day of the famous hover board incident with you and your friends." Marty said, recalling what happened.  
  
Griff raised an eyebrow. "Really? How do you know about that?"  
  
Uh oh, Marty thought. Think fast McFly! "My father told me about it."   
  
"Oh now I know you. Your Marty McFly Jnr's son, Mark."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Griff shrugged. "I'll never forget that day. It was 7:00 in the morning. The doorbell rang. I opened the door and this old man is there. He says he's going to make me an offer I can't refuse. He says come with me in his car. So I go in his car. It was this stainless steel car. He goes that it was a DeLorean. Never heard of it. He goes how would you like to be rich. So I say sure."  
  
Marty digested all this in his head. Now it was positive that Griff had a time machine.  
  
Griff got out a key from his pocket and unlocked a draw on the table and took out the almanac. "So he lays this book on me. He says it contains information on every major sports event in the century. Then I get out of the car and he drives off. I never saw him again."  
  
He put back the the book in the draw and locked it.  
  
"Okay now." Marty said, an idea forming in his head. "I have to go. Nice talking with you Tannen."  
  
Marty whipped out the sleep inducer and pressed the button.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Griff stumbled and fell onto the floor. Just then the doors opened. Butch Tannen walked in.  
  
"You little son of a bitch!" Butch said. "Look what you did to my pop!"  
  
"Hey it was an accident I swear!" Marty cried.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that you little runt!" Butch said. He pulled out a futuristic gun and started firing.  
  
Marty, dodging all the shots ran back to the door.  
  
"Get 'im!" Butch yelled.  
  
Marty looked at the main door. Two men and a woman came out. Marty gasped. It was Data, Whitey and Spike, Griff's gang from 2015! They all whipped out guns. Marty started running to the door. He walked up the stairs and onto the roof, confusing Griff's gang and sending them stumbling downstairs.  
  
When Marty got to the roof, the train was there.  
  
"Marty!" Doc said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Butch is gonna shoot me!" Marty yelled.  
  
"Just then Butch walked out.  
  
"What the hell?" Butch said. "Emmett Brown? I thought my old man killed you years ago!"  
  
"You son of a-" Doc started.  
  
"There's not enough time. Let's go!" Marty said.  
  
Marty got in. The train rose up in the air and took off. Butch was standing on the building, with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"So, did Griff actually build a time machine?" Doc said.  
  
"Yeah. And we have to go back to October 21st 2015!" Marty said.  
  
"Great Scott! I don't believe it!" Doc said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Friday December 29th 2045  
10:35pm  
  
"That's right Doc, October 21st 2015." Marty said with amazement.  
  
"Unbelieveable how Griff could have chosen that date." Doc said. "Perhaps 2015 could be the junction point for 21st century and beyond, just like 1955 was. But of course it could be an amazing coincidence."  
  
"I honestly don't see what's so significant about 2015." Jules said.  
  
"Before I met your mother, Marty, his girlfriend Jennifer and I went to 2015 to stop Marty's future son from going to jail." Doc said. "Let's get going! We need to fix this as soon as possible."  
  
Doc set the destination time to Oct 21st 2015 6:30pm.  
  
The train rose in the air, took off and accelerated to 88mph.  
  
* * *  
  
The steam time machine landed near the bridge. They landed on the tracks. They all got out.  
  
"Okay Doc, what am I supposed to do?" Marty asked.  
  
"Marty, you must go to Griff's house. The address is 1112 Wilson Rd." Doc explained. "Old Griff will show up at the door, with the DeLorean that he made. He will knock on the door, like you said, and young Griff will go with him in the DeLorean. You must not interfere with this event!"  
  
"Why?" Clara said.  
  
"Because it could create a paradox, or rather, a future paradox. If Griff didn't get the almanac, then Old Griff will never go back where he came from and then it would interfere with my next plan." Doc said.  
  
"What plan?" Marty said.  
  
"Later later." Doc said. "Once old Griff is gone, try to get the almanac any way that you can. But be careful, at 10:00am Griff will go to the Cafe 80's. From this point on, there are now two of me here and two of you here, the ones who first came to 2015. Remember the hover board incident? That doesn't happen until 10. So you have to be careful not to run into your other self. Wait here."  
  
Doc went back into the train. After a while he came out with some jet black clothes. "Wear these over your clothes. That way, it will be hard for Griff to spot you."  
  
Marty put on the clothes. Doc handed him a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Keep this with you at all times. If you get the almanac, or something happens, talk to me using the walkie-talkie." Doc said. "We'll be here so I won't risk running into my other self."  
  
"Can't I come?" Verne whined.  
  
"Absolutely not! That man is dangerous! He's had far too many bionic overloads!" Doc said.  
  
"All right, I'm going now." Marty said before Verne could argue back.   
  
"Be careful." Doc warned. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Wednesday, October 21st 2015  
6:55am  
  
"Doc, this is Marty, over?" Marty said in the walkie talkie.  
  
"Check Marty. What's the situation?" Doc said in the speaker.  
  
"I'm at Griff's house waiting for old Griff to come." Marty said.  
  
"All right then. Remember, don't interfere with this event. The last thing we need now is a life ending paradox." Doc said.  
  
"Ten four." Marty said. He turned off the walkie-talkie and put it in his pocket. He waited behind young Griff's car.  
  
As soon as Marty got behind the car, another car came into the drive way. Marty gasped. It was the DeLorean! Marty almost had heart failure at the sight of it. It looked just like the old DeLorean did, steel exterior, Mr Fusion at the back, rocket boosters also at the back, and even a "OUTATIME" license plate.  
  
Old Griff walked out of the car. He closed the door and went to the porch of young Griff's house. Quickly Marty went to the DeLorean. IBoy, this brings back memories/I he thought. I1955, 2015, 1985-A, 1885.../I  
  
The loud knock on Griff's door made Marty come back to reality and he looked. The door opened and Young Griff walked out, with a black and gold striped shirt, black leather pants, Pit Bull shoes and that silver helmet on his head.  
  
"Whaddya want old man?" Young Griff said. "If you're sellin' raffle tickets I don't want any."  
  
Old Griff smirked. "No raffle tickets. I came here to make an offer you can't refuse."  
  
"Oh right." Young Griff said. "You're gonna sell me a Playstation2 outta ya car? Get with the times. Playstation6 is the best out there."   
  
"Just get in the car butthead." Old Griff said.  
  
Young Griff frowned. "Who are you calling butthead, butthead?"  
  
"Just get in the car Tannen, today's your lucky day." Old Griff said.  
  
Young Griff shrugged. He and Old Griff went over to the DeLorean. Marty ducked so that the two Griff's wouldn't see him.  
  
Old Griff got in the driver's seat. Young Griff didn't. "What the hell is this piece of shit?"  
  
"It's a DeLorean, okay?" Old Griff sighed.  
  
"Never heard of it."  
  
"Just get in the car!"  
  
Young Griff reluctantly got in the car. Old Griff took out the almanac.   
  
"You see this book?" Old Griff said. "This book tells the future. This is something that will make you filthy rich. You wanna be rich don't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah sure. Whatever." Young Griff said, bored.  
  
Old Griff went on. "This book tells the results of every major sports event of the not so distant future. Slamball, Air hockey, laser challenges. The information is worth millions. And I'm giving it to you." Griff said, handing the almanac over to Young Griff.  
  
"Well thank you very much old man." Young Griff said sarcastically. "Now why don't you make like a bee, and go away."  
  
Old Griff smacked him across the head. "It's buzz off, you idiot! Make like a bee, and buzz off. You sound like a damn moron when you say it wrong!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Allright then leave! And take your book with you!" Young Griff yelled.  
  
"Don't you get it?" Old Griff said. "You could make a fortune! Let me show you."  
  
Old Griff turned on the radio of the DeLorean. Marty listened closely. The radio was broadcasting a slamball game, Rhydons vs Geodudes, whatever that was. Old Griff opened the almanac and flipped through the pages.  
  
"Bet you a hundred bucks Geodudes win by 50 points." Old Griff said.  
  
"Oh okay." Young Griff said.  
  
"The game is over! Geodudes win by 50 points!" The radio said.  
  
Young Griff's eyes widened. "Okay what's the gag?" He said.  
  
"It's in this book." Old Griff said. "Bet on the winner and you'll never lose."  
  
"All right. Thanks." Young Griff said. "He grabbed the almanac and got out of the DeLorean. He went back to the house. Marty caught a glimpse of the Destination time in the DeLorean: Jan 02 2055 1:00pm. The DeLorean drove off and disappeared with three sonic booms and a flash of light, leaving two fire trails behind. Young Griff went into the house and slammed the door.  
  
Marty walked up to the door. It would budge. It was locked! IPerfect/I he thought. INow what?/I  
  
Marty took out his walkie talkie.  
  
"Doc? Doc damn it come in!"  
  
"Marty, what's the report?" Doc said with static in his voice.  
  
"Old Griff's gone. Young Griff went in the house with the almanac and I can't get in!" Marty said into the speaker.  
  
"Great Scott! Wait in Griff's car and try to get the almanac! What time is it?" Doc said.  
  
"Seven forty five." Marty replied.  
  
"Since Griff goes to the Cafe 80's at 9:45am, you have to wait for two hours in the car." Doc said.  
  
"Perfect." Marty said. "Over and out."  
  
He turned off the walkie talkie. He went over to Griff's car and hid in the back seat.  
  
"This can't get any worse." Marty said to himself.  
  
He was wrong. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Wednesday, October 21st 2015   
9:45pm  
  
Just when Marty thought Griff would never come out of his house, the door opened and Griff stepped out, carrying a ferocious red baseball bat.  
  
Griff stomped over to his car and got in. He started the car and drove off, rising into the air. He was just as bad as driving as his grandfather Biff and Marty had to clutch the seat tightly so that he wouldn't fall out of the car.  
  
Griff stopped at a blue walled house.  
  
"HEY WHITEY!" Griff shouted. "Get over here!"  
  
The door opened and a teenager walked out. Marty gasped. It was a person of Griff's gang! He looked asian, with olive skin, black jacket, silver pants and a twisted black tube hat.  
  
"Who do you think you are, Scorpian or something?" Whitey remarked.  
  
Griff rolled his eyes. "Playing Mortal Kombat again huh? Get in. We have to pick up Data and Spike!"  
  
"All right." Whitey said. He headed towards the car. Marty quickly rolled under the seat. Whitey got in the car, but instead of sitting on the seat, he sat on the top edge of the seat.  
  
They drove off to pick up first Data, then Spike. Marty recognised them instantly. Spike was the girl and Data was the person with metallic face paint, armor and was the one who made-will make, the chicken noises to Marty.  
  
"Get in." Griff said. "We're going to the Cafe 80's!"  
  
Data and Spike whooped and got in the car, also sitting on the top edge of the seat. Griff started the car, rose up into the air and drove off to the Cafe 80's.  
  
This is going to be harder than I thought. Marty thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Shortly Griff and his gang arrived at the Cafe 80's. The car landed and Griff got out. He went inside. Even from under the seat, Marty could hear the conversation going on between Marty 2015 and Old Biff.  
  
"Hey Gramps! I told you two coats of wax on my car not just one!" Griff yelled.  
  
"Hey, hey, I just put the second coat on last week." Biff said.  
  
"Oh, yeah? With you're eyes closed?" Griff yelled.  
  
"Are you two related?" Marty 2015 said.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Anybody home?" Biff taunted, hitting Marty 2015 with the top of his cane. "What do you think? Griff just calls me grampa for his health?"  
  
"He's Griff?!" Marty 2015 said, pointing.  
  
"GRAMPS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M PAYING YOU FOR?!" Griff shouted.  
  
"Hey kid." Biff said. "Say hi to your grandma for me."  
  
Griff grabbed Biff and dragged him out the door. Then Griff came back in and said to Marty 2015, "Hey McFly! Don't go anywhere! You're next!"  
  
Biff walked over to the car, got his cleaning supplies and started waxing the car. Just then Marty saw the real Marty McFly Jr walk down the street and into the Cafe 80's. Griff and the gang also went in. Marty took out his walkie-talkie and turned it on.  
  
"Doc this is Marty."  
  
"Marty what's the report?" Doc said.  
  
"I'm in Griff's car. Griff and his gang have gone in the Cafe 80's and went over to my son, or is it my other self. I'm not sure." Marty said.  
  
"Marty please be careful not to run into your over self!" Doc said. "Do you know how to get the almanac?"  
  
"Yeah as soon as Griff falls in the clocktower, I'll run inside and grab the almanac while he's distracted." Marty said.  
  
"Be careful Marty." Doc warned.  
  
"Ten four." Marty said.  
  
Marty switched off the walkie-talkie and put it back in his pocket. His other self ran out, walking over to the two girls and got the hoverboard. The great hover board chase was on.  
  
"There's something very familiar about all this." Biff said.  
  
Marty then jumped out of the car and ran over to the lake in front of the clocktower. He hid behind some bushes and watched as his other self landed on the river. Griff and his gang hooked up to the Pit Bull and went over to the lake. Marty 2015 jumped in the lake and Griff and his gang collided with the Clock Tower.  
  
Quickly Marty ran in. While Griff was still struggling, Marty ran over to him and grabbed the almanac out of Griff's back pocket. He then ran out.  
  
Just when Marty was feeling real good about himself, two police officers grabbed him.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Marty said.  
  
"You're under arrest for damage of the Clock Tower Mall." One of the police officers said. "Reese, hold him while I get his other friends."  
  
Marty looked with shock. He saw Griff and his gang too.  
  
"Get in the car punk!" Reese said. Marty sadly got in. The police car drove off.  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Wednesday October 21st 2015  
10:45am  
  
Marty was dragged into the Lyon Estates Prison, and shoved into an empty cell. Griff, Data, Whitey and Spike were shoved into different cells.  
  
"But I'm telling you I'm innocent!" Marty told Reese.   
  
"Save it for the jury kid." Reese said. He walked off.  
  
Marty looked in his pocket to see if the almanac was still there. It wasn't! Marty looked and saw that Reese had the almanac in his hand!  
  
Quickly Marty got out the walkie-talkie.  
  
"DOC! Doc damn it come in!"  
  
"Marty what's wrong?" Doc said.  
  
"The police thought I was part of that hoverboard incident, and maybe I was, just a little, but they took me to jail and got the almanac from me!" Marty cried.  
  
"Great Scott! Don't worry, I'll think of something Marty." Doc said.  
  
"Ten four." Marty said.  
  
* * *  
  
Doc Brown closed the walkie-talkie and began pacing to and from. Clara saw him.  
  
"Emmett?" She said, worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Marty was caught and was sentenced to jail! The police also have the almanac." Doc said.  
  
"Great Scott!" Jules said, sounding like a junior version of his father. "I told you he should have used the sleep inducer on-"  
  
Jules stopped talking. Doc's eyes widened.  
  
"That's it! I'll use the sleep inducer. Why didn't I think of it before?" Doc said. "I'm going over to help him."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Clara said.  
  
"No time! I must go! Watch the kids and the time machine!" Doc said. He then began running down the bridge and into town.  
  
* * *  
  
Marty closed the walkie-talkie. "Great. How do I get out now?" Marty said to himself.  
  
"There is no way out." A voice said.  
  
Marty turned around and realized he wasn't the only person in this cell. A man was on one of the beds. He had light blond hair with streaks of grey and a prisoner's uniform on. Marty stared at him. The man looked very familiar.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my grand nephew, Marty Jr." He said.  
  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Marty said.  
  
The man looked surprised. "Don't you recognise me? I'm your great uncle, Joey." He said.  
  
Marty gasped. Uncle Jailbird Joey! He thought.  
  
"Oh yeah." Marty said.  
  
"So what are you doing in here?" Uncle Joey asked, lighting up a cigarette and taking a puff.  
  
"I was wrongly accused of doing something I didn't do." Marty said.  
  
"That so? Well, 30 years ago I was supposed to get my parole, but I failed and ended up back in jail. Ugh." Joey said, blowing some smoke.  
  
Marty nodded. "I'm innocent! How do I get out of there?" Marty said.  
  
Joey shook his head. "At the Data-Fax court of course. For a teenager, you sure don't know much about today." He said.  
  
Maybe because I'm from 1985, Marty thought.  
  
"Anyway, I'm still in here, but maybe, just maybe I'll get my parole this time. You never know what the future holds." Joey said, taking a long drag.  
  
"Unless you have a time machine." Marty said under his breath.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Wednesday, October 21st 2015  
11:00am.  
  
Doc arrived at the Lyon Estates prison. He now thought of a plan, simple but effective.  
  
He walked up to the front desk, where a policeman in his forties was sitting, looking bored.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, officer?" Doc said.  
  
The policeman looked up. "Yes? I'm Officer Charles A Murphy. How can I help you?"  
  
Doc looked around. No other officers were around. "I found out that my friend is in jail and I would like to visit him." He said smoothly.  
  
Officer Murphy shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it isn't visiting hours at the moment." He said, almost sympathetically.  
  
Doc nodded, expecting that answer. "Thank you." He reached in his pocket and whipped out the sleep inducer.  
  
"What the?!" Officer Murphy started. Doc turned on the inducer. Officer Murphy fell to the ground.  
  
Doc put the sleep inducer back in his pocket. He picked up the sedated officer and dragged him to the male toilets. He switched his clothes with Murphy's clothes. Now Doc was wearing the uniform. He locked Murphy in one of the cubicles.  
  
Doc walked out and tried to locate Marty. According to the now altered USA Today, Griff and the gang were in B1-9, so he figured that Marty was in the same cell.  
  
He found Marty, next to a guy who was taking a nap. Marty looked up.  
  
"Doc! You came!" Marty cried.  
  
"Yes. I'll get you out of there in a flash." Doc said. He pulled something out of his pocket and pressed it on the lock. The visual green bars disappeared, making Marty scot-free.  
  
"I'm free!" Marty said. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Doc and Marty ran out of the room. Just then, an alarm sounded.  
  
"One of the prisoners has escaped!" A voice from the celiing shouted. "Don't let him get away!"  
  
"Great Scott! Quick Marty!" Doc yelled.  
  
They ran down the stairs. Three police officers were waiting for them!  
  
"Freeze!" One of them shouted. Marty and Doc just pushed them out of the way and ran to the door. The officers started firing futuristic bullets at them.  
  
The two time travellers made it. Doc spotted Griff's car, which was towed.  
  
"Quick Marty get in!" Doc said.  
  
They both got in the car. At the same time, the police got into a police car. Doc used the lock pick that he used before to start up the car, The wheels folded under and rose in the air. It flew off.   
  
Marty looked back. The police were following them!  
  
"Shit Doc what are we going to do?" Marty said.  
  
"We'll have to try and outrun them." Doc replied.  
  
"This is just like getting away from the Libyans!" Marty muttered.  
  
So they turned one way and another, making a zig zag formation and confusing the cops. But the cops kept on shooting. The bullets were hitting the car.  
  
Doc pulled the top of the car up. They were protected, but not for long. Then Doc saw that they were going into the centre of Hill Valley. He had an idea. He drove straight towards the Jaws 19 complex.  
  
"Doc what the hell are you doing?!" Marty yelled.  
  
"Relax Marty!" Doc said.  
  
Just before the car hit the cinema, Doc swerved and skid to a stop. But the police weren't so lucky. The police couldn't keep control of the car and crashed into the holographic shark. The shark disappeared and several parts of the complex fell to the ground.  
  
"Yeah!" Marty said. "Now that's how to haul ass!"  
  
The car flew off to the Eastwood Ravine.   



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Wednesday, October 21st 2015  
12:00pm  
  
Doc landed the car near the train. Doc and Marty got out.  
  
"Did you get it?" Clara asked.  
  
"Yes we did." Doc said. "Now we must destroy it!" He went inside the train and pulled out a metal bucket and a newspaper article.  
  
"What's that?" Marty said, pointing to the article.  
  
"I picked up this when I first went to that blasted reality." Doc explained. "Look."  
  
Marty looked at the article. This is what it said:  
  
FATHER AND SON MURDERED.  
By Nick Nardorol  
  
Local Rock Star Martin Seamus McFly and his son Marty Jr were murdered on Sunday the 25th of August 2032. The two were planning to spend some time together at the local park where they were shot. Details of who shot them are unknown. Martin's wife, Jennifer Parker McFly and his daughter Marlene were devastated at the death.  
  
Marty gasped. "I bet I can guess who shot them huh?" He cried. "Griff!"  
  
"Oh I think so." Jules said. "After what I've seen recently, there is no doubt that Griff was the one who murdered your future self and son.  
  
"I think I'm ready to burn it." Marty said. He took the almanac and placed it in the bucket. Taking out some matches that he took from Griff's building, he struck a match and threw it in the bucket. The almanac caught fire.   
  
Marty looked at the matchbook. It was fading away. Pretty soon, Marty had nothing in his hand.  
  
Marty sighed with relief. Then he remembered the article.  
  
"Hey Marty look!" Verne said. "It's changing!"  
  
Marty looked. This is what it now said:  
  
FATHER AND SON HONORED  
By Nick Narorol  
  
Local Rock Star Martin McFly and his son "Marty" Jr, were given an award for most outstanding band of the year. The two, which are the lead singers of The Pinheads, were happy about the praise. "It really proves that dreams do come true." Said Martin.  
  
"Well, what do you know? I do become a rock star!" Marty said.  
  
"Yes, well." Doc said.   
  
"So we can go home?" Marty said.  
  
"No." Doc said.  
  
"But why not?" Marty protested.  
  
"Because we must find the Griff who gave his younger self the almanac and take the time machine away from him! We can't just let him have it and let him do further havoc to the Space Time Continuum!" Doc said. "Of course, we would have to find out what date he went to..."  
  
"I do." Marty said.  
  
Doc raised an eyebrow. "You do?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw the date on the time display of the DeLorean. It was Jan O2 2055 1:00pm." Marty said.  
  
"Great! We'll arrive 20 minutes before that!" Doc said. He set the destination time to Jan 02 2055 12:40pm.  
  
"Get in everyone!" Doc said.  
  
They all got in. Doc started up the train. Then it rose up, sped to 88mph and went to 2055.  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Saturday,Janurary 2nd 2055  
12:40pm  
  
The train arrived near the Hill Valley Square. Marty breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Griff's hotel was changed back to the Clock Tower, which still wasn't repaired, stuck on 10:04.  
  
"Well, everything is back to normal, that is a good thing." Doc said.  
  
He landed on 1509 Mason Rd, near Griff's house, which was not run down.  
  
"I don't get it." Marty said. "Why should we land here?"  
  
"Because when Griff enters 2055 he will arrive at the place he was before he went through time. Remember when you first time travelled and arrived at 1955." Doc said.  
  
"How could I forget?" Marty said, chuckling.  
  
"Well, since you were at the Twin Pines, or is it Lone Pine Mall, before you went to 88mph, then you would arrived at Old Man Peabody's land. I said that Peabody owned all of the land on the mall, so that is why you arrived there." Doc said.  
  
Marty nodded, although he was still a little confused.  
  
"So what are you gonna do to get Griff?" Verne said.  
  
Doc put on some sunglasses and took out a very familiar looking device. "Recognise this?" He said, waving it in Marty's face.  
  
Marty smiled. "It's the hoverboard! The same one that got me away from Griff, what got me back the 2015 almanac, and what helped you save Clara!"  
  
"Well, ever since then, I kept it, figuring it might come in handy some day. Guess that day finally came. Anyway," Doc said. "I will ride this hoverboard and when Griff comes I will ride over to him and tell him to stop. Then I will get in the DeLorean, and drive him to the police station, and throw him in jail."  
  
"What will you do with the DeLorean?" Marty said.  
  
"I'll think of something." Doc said.  
  
Suddenly, three sonic booms filled the air. The DeLorean had arrived, driving on the road.   
  
Doc flew the train over to Griff.  
  
"Clara, take control of the train." Doc said. He put the hoverboard on his foot and opened the door. "Wish me luck."  
  
Doc got out of the train and dropped to the ground. The train flew away.  
  
* * *  
  
Doc rode over to the DeLorean. It was amazing how similar this was to his own invention.  
  
"I didn't think that Griff or any other Tannen had the brains to make a time machine." Doc said to himself. He pulled over to the window. He tapped on it.  
  
Griff looked at him. Griff groaned.  
  
Griff stopped the car. He opened the door. The gullwing door almost smacked Doc in the face.  
  
"Is there a problem officer?" Griff said.  
  
"I believe so. You were going over the speed limit. 88 miles per hour? You have a lot of nerve. I need your license and registration." Doc said.  
  
"I, uh, can't find it." Griff said.  
  
"Then you're under arrest for speeding and driving without a license." Doc said.  
  
"NO! No! Please!" Griff said.  
  
"You're resisting arrest. Let me get in. I will drive." Doc said.  
  
Griff slumped over to the passenger seat. Doc got in the drivers seat. Doc nearly fainted when he saw the time display. He put on the hover conversion and rose up, driving to the police station.  
  
They arrived at the police station shortly. Doc dragged Griff out of the car, putting handcuffs on him that Doc found in the police uniform. They walked in. A man was sitting behind the desk.  
  
Doc gasped. The man was a Strickland, Chief Strickland!  
  
"What seems to be the problem officer?" Chief Strickland asked, looking up. "And is that Griff Tannen?"  
  
"Yes it is." Doc said. "This man was not only speeding, but he was driving without a license. Plus he was resisting arrest."  
  
"Then Griff will be stuck in jail for 4 years." Strickland said.  
  
Griff scowled.  
  
"Be happy I didn't keep you in here for 20 years like I did before." Strickland said. He grabbed Griff's arm and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
Doc arrived back to the train with the DeLorean.   
  
"So you got the DeLorean huh?" Marty said. "Are you going to destroy it?"  
  
"Actually no." Doc said.  
  
"No? Why not." Marty said.  
  
"Because this could come in handy for when I move to 1985." Doc said.  
  
"WHAT?! You're moving back?!" Marty said.  
  
"We are?!" Clara, Jules and Verne said in unison.  
  
"Yes." Doc said.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well, you see, living in the old west is very dangerous to live in. Not only am I supposed to be there, but Clara was destined to die, plus we have two children that were never to exist in the first place. So, then, Jules and Verne could never be what they want to be when they grow up, because they might change history. But if we move back to the future, then everything will be fine." Doc said.  
  
"Oh I get it." Clara said. "Well I have no objections to it."  
  
"Neither do we." Jules and Verne said.  
  
"But where are you going to live?" Marty said. "At your place on JFK Drive?"  
  
"Great Scott no!" Doc said. "I couldn't raise a family in that dump. No Marty, we're going to be living on 1885 Gale St, which is in Hilldale."  
  
"Didn't Hilldale turn out bad?" Marty said.  
  
"It wasn't that bad Marty. Anyway, I made a deal with some house developers and they are currently working on it, for about a week. They'll finish it in about, oh, 3 months." Doc said.  
  
"And you have two time machines now?" Marty said.  
  
"Yes. The DeLorean will be kept in the garage basement I said to be made, and the train will be out in the forest which is part of the land I now own." Doc said.  
  
"Ok. So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Marty said.  
  
Doc didn't hesitate in the least.   
  
"Marty, you will have to go in the DeLorean. Set the time circuits to Friday, November 1st 1985 6:31am  
  
Marty got in the DeLorean. Doc and his family got into the train.  
  
Both the DeLorean and the train rose up in the air and went up to 88mph hour, going back to 1985 at the same time.  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived back in 1985. Doc landed near Hilldale. Marty also landed the DeLorean. Both he and Doc got uot.  
  
"You see that spot over there." Doc pointed.  
  
Marty looked. A space with a brick wall was there.  
  
"Is that where you are going to live?" Marty said.  
  
"Yes. It should be completed in Feburary 1986." Doc said.  
  
They got back in the time machines. They went over to Doc's old garage on JFK Drive.  
  
Doc gave directions to Marty to land the DeLorean in the garage. Marty did. With all the stuff inside the garage, it was pretty hard to land, but he did it.  
  
Marty got back in the train and they flew over to Marty's house. Marty got out.   
  
"So when do you think you'll be here?" Marty said.  
  
"Round about in Feburary. I will let you know when." Marty said.  
  
"Take care! Bye Doc!" Marty said. "And Clara, Jules and Verne."  
  
They all waved goodbye, for now. Then the train rose up, flew in the air and disappeared, leaving a pair of fire trails behind.   
  
THE END ----------  
  
  



End file.
